


I’ll Have What She’s Having

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Wendy & Kay fic.
Relationships: Wendy Carr/Kay Manz
Kudos: 11





	I’ll Have What She’s Having

“I wish there were more women doing my job,” Wendy Carr sighs, eyes closing on the sofa, allowing Kay Manz to rub her smoky nylon feet. 

“You’d be too busy with them. What about me?”

Wendy’s light colored eyes slanted open to see Kay grinning back at her. She felt pads of the woman’s thumbs dig deep into the arch of each foot. The throbbing pain of wearing heels all day gradually diminished by the magic touch of the pretty bartender. Wendy sighed out when Kay went higher towards the base and began wiggling each satin toe. 

“I’m completely professional during work,” Dr. Carr responds to the crass comment. “I don’t fall in love with every girl I see.”

“Are you saying you’re in love with me?” Kay raises her brows. She smirks once Wendy folds her legs together with her feet tucked between cushion. 

“Why do you have to make everything about you?”

“Who else could it be, if it’s not me?” Kay Manz picks herself up and begins doing arm stretches. Her solid red elbow patch All Star long-sleeve hangs off her flat belly, revealing her navel, which Wendy has seen countless of times.

“You are so obtuse,” Wendy scoffs.

“And you’re a Negative Nellie,” Kay snorts. She does a few arm circles before walking towards the kitchen that connects the living room.   
“What do you feel like having for supper tonight? Creamed Corn, or Sliced Carrots?” 

“You choose.” 

_That’s all that matters right?_


End file.
